The Shinigami King and The Detective
by Illumi Senri
Summary: Harry Potter voluntary sealed his eyesight because the Shinigami eyes is more curse than a gift to him, to top it off his status as Master of Death and immortality is a lifetime sentence in misery, he was saddled by the responsibility of holding the power of death. Two centuries later of losing his love ones one by one, he finally met his 'soulmate'. LXHarry yaoi
1. Chapter 1

Summary:

The boy who lived became revered as the boy who vanquished by the wizarding world by triumphing over the biggest evil the world had ever seen, but lo and behold he won at a price. A life sentence. Harry Potter voluntary sealed his eyesight because the Shinigami eyes is more curse than a gift to him, to top it off his status as Master of Death and immortality is a lifetime sentence in misery, he was saddled by the responsibility of holding the power of death. Two hundred years later of losing his love ones one by one, he started losing his sanity, then finally met his 'soulmate'..

Prologue:

 _So bored..._

The seven years old L is already so advanced in his lessons to the point that all of the learning materials in front of him had lost all of its purpose. He just finished munching on his fifth slice of strawberry cake and Watari is not here yet.

His biggest problem is boredom, like all the other gifted kids in Wammy house. But unlike the rest of them, L has yet to find his purpose or what he really wanted in life. Every adult figures and tutors hired in Wammy house are quick to tell him that he'll do great things in the future no matter what kind of career he will choose to do in the future.

In all honesty, L couldn't care less, because no matter how hard he thought about it, it just wouldn't come. Though most people would quickly say that 7 years old is way too early for a person to choose his/her path in life, L would disagree like most of the people in Wammy house. They all grew up with the knowledge that their intelligence are above most people, therefore it is only expected that they'll be taking big responsibilities in the future.

A great way to pressure the children and all of them more or less understand the real reason why they get pampered and spoiled, it's because it is only expected that they repay the world in kind in the future. After all, not every day a genius or a prodigy is born.

Twirling the computer chair he's currently perching on, L's gazed is drawn towards the window overlooking the perfect English garden. Really, for an environment to grow up in, there's nothing anybody could ask for, facilities, tutors, living arrangements, doctors, psychologist and even the garden that most people would claimed to inspire the best in everyone.

But as L gazed outside the window, his breathe was stolen by the young man walking around touching the hibiscus and hydrangea along with the other flowers strategically planted for a maximum display of its beauty.

The person walking around doesn't seem from this world. There's literally nothing and no one can caught his interest at first glance, and certainly, it takes much to keep his interest, but as L stared at the young man outside, he felt like he can keep gazing at him for the rest of eternity.

He had been living for a good 2 years in Wammy house and though L doesn't socialize much like the rest of his other eccentric peers, he can confidently say that he knew every name and face of every person who come and go in the orphanage, his brain is wired that way, to process and retain information so he can confidently say that he's never met the man before.

The young man is beautiful from afar, with his fluid and inhuman grace, walking around touching the flowers and trees, every step is slow and deliberate. There's a strange beauty to him that caught his eyes and he's not even sure what it is yet, but surely it is more than just the physical attributes? L is not a shallow person and he wouldn't shamelessly stare and gawked at a person for merely his beautiful appearance.

 _There's got to be something about that man..._

L bit his thumb, frustrated because of the puzzle he can't figure out. He didn't notice Watari coming in with a cart full of sweets. L was startled when Watari suddenly talked beside him, "I see you've seen Mr. Potter and he caught your attention. I wish I could say I am surprised but Mr. Potter had that effect on everybody else and I can see that even you can't help but stare at him.

L just pouted at Watari's direction but he didn't deny the claim, instead he asked "Who is he, Watari?"

As Watari poured the tea he answered L. "Ah, Mr. Harry Potter is our biggest sponsor. Even when I first started as a small orphanage many decades ago, he's been funding other not only this orphanage but other orphanage too. Once in a few years he would come around claiming to take a walk or something or another, but I believe he genuinely likes the place..."

"He seemed young, how old is he? And why did he deliberately touch all the plants even the thorny roses?"

"Ah yes, he looked young. Mr. Potter is just touching the place he had been so he won't get lost. You see L, Mr. Potter is blind." Watari said. At the time L didn't remarked upon the fact that Watari deliberately didn't answer his question about the young man's age, his attention was caught by the fact that the beautiful person walking outside is actually blind.

L rarely felt sorry for anyone, but just now he did.

"Isn't that dangerous? He's walking around in an unfamiliar place unsupervised. Did he come with his parents or family members?" L frowned thoughtfully at that because Watari clearly referred Mr. Harry Potter as the sponsor, not his parents.

"No, he came with a friend. His friend is probably giving the annual cheque and looking around the facilities. Sadly, Mr. Potter doesn't have any living family members anymore."

"Why? Where are his parents and what happened to his eyes?" L asked. He had never felt curiosity about anybody before. He's perfectly content living his life and minding his own business, but at that moment, he wanted to know everything there is to know about this Harry Potter person even if he came off as prying.

"Well, I don't know why the sudden interest L and I certainly never make a habit of disclosing personal information, but since this is the first time and Mr. Potter's circumstances is not really a secret in some circles, I guess I could tell you..." Watari paused, frowning thoughtfully.

L was eagerly hanging to Watari's every word.

"As far as I know, Mr. Potter is an only child and when he was 15 months old, his parents were murdered by a lunatic and got away with it. His godfather is wrongly accused as an accomplice and was thrown to prison, he was raised by relatives who hates him and his parents. When he was 17 he fought the lunatic and won, but it is said that's when he lost his eyesight, some said a few months later before he did, but I don't know who knows for sure..."

"Why? Why did the murderer got away? Why is his godfather wrongfully accused?" L asked bitterly and for the first time he felt something smoldering deep within him. Something akin to revelation of the path he will take in his life.

 _Why?_

 _Why?!_

 _He seemed like a nice person who doesn't deserve such thing, so why did it all happen to him?!_

"Life isn't fair L, and the earlier you know that, the better. The judicial system is unfortunately flawed in every part of the world. Rich politicians always got away from corruptions, criminals are being freed for the lack of evidence and I know it's unfortunate but that's the way it is." Watari sighed.

The young man or Harry Potter gazed at his window and as if he sensed their eyes on him, he smiled. It's the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he can't believe that a person as beaten down and as traumatized by the world can still smile like that.

 _I swear, right here and right now that I won't let anything take away that smile ever again..._

"Nobody even thought to change that? And people worldwide learned to live with that kind of flawed system as the norm? No, I will never accept that. I'll change the world's justice for the better you'll see.."

Watari didn't remarked upon such big words coming from a child's mouth but little did he realized that it is a momentous day worth celebrating over for the Legendary Great Detective L was born..

CHAPTER ONE:

17 years later

L almost toppled over in front of the countless monitors for surveillance in the Yagami household. He fell asleep perching on the sofa once again. It's been days but no suspicious movements whatsoever even though in his gut he felt so certain that Yagami Raito is Kira. There's no evidence and to top it off, he doesn't have any idea about the murder weapon and how criminal mysteriously died of heart attack.

This is the hardest case he ever had and to top it off, it's dangerous and if he's not careful, it might be his last case. He even dreamed about 'that person', it's been years and the first and last time he ever saw him, but he's the reason L became a detective. But now, he just seemed so lost. This is the first time it took him this long to solve a mass murder case, to top it off, he doesn't even have that much progress and the method or tool for killing is still unknown to him, it's been month so deserved the right to put and be grumpy.

Even though it's 2 am in the morning. L sighed and reluctantly got up hands on his pocket and on his comfortable slouch. He might as well pick his own sweets in the bakery nearby. Waking Watari is not an option and the old man is not getting any younger.

It's just a whim really and it's not the first time he walked around wearing uncomfortable sneakers without socks just to have a look around some pastry shop on his own, but he never expected an unexpected meeting that will tilt his world from its axis.

Chez Lui Daikanyama is the nearest 24/7 bakery is the hotel he's currently staying at and so without further ado, clad only in a faded blue jeans and baggy long sleeved white shirt matched with an ill fitted sneakers he marched towards the bakery with only his credit card.

A moment later he was carrying a few bags of anpan, anmitsu, castellan, Daifuku, and monaka. The shop only had traditional Japanese sweets, but no matter, as long as its sweets L will eat them, he's on his merry way to the hotel, with his mood significantly brighter when he stumbled upon a person. Most of the sweets he's carrying fell off the ground and though most people can still eat it, L is not most people.

The floor is infested with countless of germs and bacteria and there's no way he'll eat anything that fell off the floor. He'd rather starved to death first, thank you very much. After staring longingly at the ruined sweets he finally gazed at the person who so rudely stumbled upon him, ready to glare.

But when he finally take a look at the person... He can only stare speechlessly. He was suddenly flooded by the familiar feeling of nostalgia that one afternoon 17 years ago. The same dark and messy hair, lean built and inhumanly fluid grace. And his eyes, the most beautiful shade of green that he had ever seen. Within half a second he analyzes the man in a trendy clothing, messy hair and... a white cane? Definitely not Japanese and as much as L wants to believe its the same person as Harry Potter, it couldn't be possible. It's been 17 years and even with the latest plastic surgery it's impossible to look around 17-20 forever. Gotta be another person..

 _He's visually impaired... Most likely blind..._

"I'm so sorry, let me replace the bag of sweets for you..." The young man politely said in Japanese but it's clear with the accent that it's not his mother tongue.

"No, no... It's my fault. You don't have to really... I was not looking..." Because no matter how much L think about it, he's the one with two eyes that can see clearly so it' definitely his fault...

"No, no I insist..! please-"

Before the young man could finish a group of squealing girls came into the picture "Kyyaaaahhhh...! It's really Hadrian-sama..!" accompanied by flashed of camera and asking for photograph and L is definitely confused, he was suddenly grabbed on his elbows and was forced to the men's room while this person they called 'Hadrian' dragged him on the men's room.

"I'm really sorry about dragging you but you might get mobbed by the girls. I still want to repay you though." The man sighed.. "But with all of the waiting to ambush me, it's just not possible. Next time then..!" The man cheerfully said and pulled out his calling card. His name was printed in old English style "Hadrian" along with his number.

"Now it's your turn, what your number?" Hadrian asked smilingly and looking innocent for all the world to see and L, didn't know what's gotten into him but he ended up giving his number. His only fixed number that only Watari knew.

L was about to turn around and go back to hotel in order to ponder and analyze the weird turn of events and puzzled over the missing pieces of information he was presented with, but Hadrian called out to him "Hey, I don't even know your name.."

L turned around and smiles faintly. A very rare smile and it's a pity that Hadrian can't see it. "It's a secret..." And he walked away unaware that he just met the person that would tip the scales on his favour and turn his world upside down...

 **A/N:**

 **I don't own HP and DN. Thanks for reading and constructive criticisms are always welcome. First and foremost, English is not my language so forgive me for grammar errors. I've never been much of a fan of crossovers but I totally dig Martyrdom and Paradox by UchidaKarasu and Ain't no Rest for the Wicked by Stratusfish. Suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Yes, I got loads of unfinished story and I suddenly disappeared from this site for a long period of time. For that I am sorry but I'll try my best to come back to those stories. I love you guys...!**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary:

The boy who lived became revered as the boy who vanquished by the wizarding world by triumphing over the biggest evil the world had ever seen, but lo and behold he won at a price. A life sentence. Harry Potter voluntary sealed his eyesight because the Shinigami eyes is more curse than a gift to him, to top it off his status as Master of Death and immortality is a lifetime sentence in misery, he was saddled by the responsibility of holding the power of death. Two hundred years later of losing his love ones one by one, he started losing his sanity, then finally met his 'soulmate'..

CHAPTER 2:

It's been more than two centuries ever since The Boy Who Lived became The Boy Who Vanquished. All throughout history books Harry James Potter became infamous with countless epithet, The Chosen One, The Savior of the Wizarding World are just among the many. But only one name clung to him above anything, Harry James Potter The Master of Death and The only true immortal.

It is said that until now he is watching the world from the shadow. Ageless and powerful. Ever since he disappeared without a trace more than two centuries ago, he slowly but surely became a legend. His feats and bravery can be read in various history books and his status as an immortal became nothing more than a mere speculation. People eventually given up finding him after decades ever since his disappearance and some people even wondered if he's still alive or if his immortality is nothing but a mere exaggeration of his power.

Then eventually, the true legend of the Master of Death disappeared in time when all of the people who knew him personally died and nobody cared anymore when the whole world is at peace, no more wars and certainly no more rising Dark Lords...

But then, where is Harry Potter?

Year 20XX

It's been more than two centuries ever since Harry James Potter finally accepted his duties and responsibilities as the Master of Death or Shinigami King as he was known in the Shinigami Realm. As soon as he became the Master of Death at the age of 17, he automatically assumed the title Shinigami King and The Master of Death in mortal world. He was greeted by Death personified in the reality between Life and Death in the middle of the white plain that looked like the King's Cross Station.

At the time, he didn't really think about it too hard. He didn't think about the meaning of becoming the Master of Death and what it entails. All he really cared about back then is to come back to life and saved everyone and that would only be possible if he became the Master of Death and his mortality will be nullified.

In the short amount of time that feels like eternity, Death informed him of becoming king of the shinigami. At the time, Harry is desperate enough to do anything to save the day. He willingly became The Master of Death and at the time all he could think to ask for is to be given time until his two best friends finally departed the living realm and the Death easily agreed.

What a fool he had been at the time...

Being the Master of Death is a commitment for eternity until the end of time. Quarter of a millennium later, he already became jaded and desensitized by losing all of his friends and overseeing the foolishness of mortals, magical and non-magical alike.

In the eyes of the Shinigami King, Magicals and Muggles are all the same, blinded by their own greed, push by their own desires and in denial of their mortality. Harry watched the world with the detachment so unlike him, before he became the Master of Death.

In his eyes, the world is bound to destroy itself, it's not a speculation but a mere fact and as an outsider he can see the bigger picture and objectively observed the mortals as a whole. Time and again, people with their own ideals will start a conflict, gather followers and started fighting for what they believe in as they put it.

But in Harry's eyes, it's nothing more than an excuse to kill his fellow human and arrogantly pushed their own ideals to other people. Whether it's for the races, religions in muggles or being a dark or light in wizards it's all the same. But in the end, death will greet them all the same.

Harry is no longer the naive little boy who believed that all light wizards are good and all dark wizards are evil. Centuries later, Harry Potter wanted nothing more than laugh himself silly because of his naive personality, he was manipulated by Dumbledore and ended up with a huge responsibility for eternity.

It's not that he's got that much responsibility to begin with. His role as a master of Death is quite simple. Oversee the Shinigami realm and the Shinigami living in it. His existence alone is enough to maintain the balance of life and death and certainly, the universe doesn't even need the existence of shinigami because every living being is bound to die without the Death Note. But the way the humans rapidly multiplied and started destroying their world with their own hands is bound to upset the balance, therefore balance must be maintained.

When he first came in the Shinigami realm, the shinigami already lost sight of the value of their own existence. But Harry knew he was bound as the Master of Death, in order to maintain the balance, every single Shinigami are assigned to kill equally good and evil, young and old, wizard and muggle in order to maintain the balance.

Easy enough...

Except the passage of time is slowly driving him insane...

A mere few months after he took the mantle as Shinigami King, he tried to gouge his eyes out with his bare hands. As much as he wanted to pretended and stay in denial that everything are still the same, he can never change the fact that he can see every person's lifespan in the planet and how it devastated him that day by day, the numbers are decreasing...

And it hurts much more when it is happening to people that are important to you. Harry helplessly watched as a mere few months after The Great Battle of Hogwarts that Molly Weasley, his mother figure, his family in all but blood succumbed to the arms of death and Harry only helplessly watched the number decreasing day by day until he was half mad about it, but there is nothing he can do, because like all living things, they all perished.

After Molly Weasley's funeral, he tried to gouged his eyes out with his bare hand, but he found out that his body is impervious to any harm whether from the attack or self inflicted and he just flopped down and started howling alone in Number 12 Grimmauld Place until his vocal cords are raw. Ever since that day, Harry James Potter completely disappeared from the Wizarding World, his whereabouts are known only to his close friends, he refused to come out of his house, or specifically, avoided seeing people and their lifespan.

Knowing his predicament, Hermione designed runes specifically to seal his eyesight. Harry James Potter was officially listed as a missing person and he only interacted with his friends that he considered family since then. He learned to adapt to his visual impairment, only unsealing his eyesight on the Shinigami realm where no mortals roam the land. Years passed since then and Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Draco and the other Weasley's eventually passed away, but not without passing their self responsibilities to their descendants of taking care of one Harry James Potter until the end of time.

Harry can only smile as he reminisce the will reading of every single one of his friends. All of their will have clauses that clearly states that their inheritance will be revoked if he was not taken care of. The first time it happened, he cried at the will reading of Hermione. Rose and Hugo, Hermione and Ron's children, doesn't seemed to be all that surprised even expected it.

Harry might've lost his original family and friends, but their legacy still lives on and that's what kept him grounded to reality and sanity after all these decades and century. He kept tabs on all of his friend's descendants and they also kept tabs on him.

He's not sad or depressed and definitely not on the brink of losing his sanity. Some people might call him content if a bit bored all the time. But there's a palpable tension inside him ready to pounce, because even with everything at the base of hid fingertips, there's still something missing and it frustrates him that even he doesn't have any idea what it is.

A strange tugging sensation at his gut is pulling him, making him feel restless and so utterly incomplete, it all started around six or seven years ago when he woke up in the middle of the night shivering and sweating and hopelessly grabbing onto nothing...

After years of silence, Death personified appeared before him again and told him that his 'soul bonded' is finally born and that when he finally found him, he won't be so alone in wading through the rivers of eternity anymore.

"So, he will be immortal then?" harry asked tentatively.

"Of course he won't be born immortal. Only when you recognized each other as your soul bonded. Easy for you, because even at first glance you would recognized him as your bonded one. But for your other significant person, it's a bit complicated. He had to feel a certain emotion towards you. Ah, what do mortal call it these days? True love? But back on topic, yes that's the gist of it."

Harry huffed out a laugh at the word 'true love' it sound a tad bit corny for his taste, but he can freely admit that there are lasting love like what Hermione and Ron had for each other. It just caught him off guard that he was meant for someone for eternity, it wouldn't be so bad then, to become The Master of Death if you're not alone. Harry said as much to Death.

But Death cryptically answered "You have to find him soon though. Just because he/she is your bonded, doesn't mean the person is immune to death. He might live long or he might not, once he used all of his/her lifespan he/she will die if the 'bond' is not established or worse case scenario, you never met him/her at all."

"W-What happens when my 'mate' dies without meeting me?" Harry asked with trepidation.

"Nothing really, you'll just go back to the way you've always been living bored and alone for the rest of eternity..." With that, Death vanished.

Panic and hysteria is an understatement. He tried to utilize all of his contacts and got in contact with infants born on that day. For the first time, Harry realized that the world is big and getting a hold of every single infant born on the same day all across the world is no walk in the park. He sincerely wished that he could say he's got all the time in the word, but he might have it but his 'mate/bonded' didn't.

7 Years Later

Luna Artemis Longbottom, Harry's current 27 years old caretaker, is due to take him to Wammy House orphanage in Winchester today. She is Luna and Neville's great granddaughter. She's obsessed with Muggles, in their way of life, their accomplishment and technology. Luna revels in everything muggle almost religiously and when she graduated Hogwarts, she was quick to work on Muggle Relations Office in the Ministry and use some of the fortune she inherited building various muggle businesses from food industry to technology development industry.

If Harry didn't know any better, he would've suspected that Luna Artemis Longbottom is actually the reincarnation of Arthur Weasley. She also helped him with his official Muggle paperworks, he's been portraying himself as a simple muggle for centuries and only visit the Wizarding world in disguise. Though it's a bit hypocritical of him, it's one of the reasons why Luna is his favourite among his friend's descendants, it reminds him of the good old days when Mr. Weasley would bugged him about muggle's way of living whenever he came over.

He hadn't been there for good three years. He might not be able to 'see' it, but he can definitely sense that their English Landscape Garden is exceptional.

Harry will also be able to see Wammy, his old friend. Harry met him when he was on his 30's when he started building the orphanage and Harry just happened to be in Winchester at the time and heard about it.

At first, Harry was intrigued. An orphanage meant for 'gifted' children with great facilities and teachers who will nurture and help them to be what they want to be in the future. Wammy himself is a gifted inventor and he understood himself the special needs and care of these gifted children.

Harry wholeheartedly shared his sentiments and he vaguely wonder sometimes, if only the great Tom Marvolo Riddle grew up in a place such as the Wammy House, will he become a great wizard pushing through some great things or another instead of being hate and vengeance personified?

It's just an errant thought that passed through his head for centuries, but it greatly affects his view of good and evil. After all, even Dumbledore would claim that Tom is not born evil, it's the environment that he grew up in and the people he grew around with is the reason he became that way.

Through the years, he also sponsored Wammy to build an orphanage for orphaned wizard and witches or abused muggleborns. Harry had it built with Lord Voldemort in mind. And with that, Wammy had the basic knowledge of Wizarding world but still bound by Statute of Secrecy.

Harry let Luna take over the negotiations and legal papers for his annual donations. He was beckoned by the scent of the magnificent English garden. Though it's artificial, it still held some allure of nature itself so he walked around aimlessly using his magic to enhance his senses so he doesn't stumble around.

And then it happened...

One minute he was walking around touching the thorny roses, the next second, his heart started thudding on his chest and the pull in his gut became so prominent it's almost borderline painful.

He's here...

He's here...

He's here!

He frantically turned around and stared unseeingly to the direction of the Wammy House, and without knowing about it, the brightest smile just broke out of his face and started walking towards that direction.

 **A/N:**

 **I don't own HP and DN. Thanks for reading and constructive criticisms are always welcome. First and foremost, English is not my language so forgive me for grammar errors. Suggestions are always more that welcome.**

 **First and foremost, I just wanted to say, i'm not going to update every day. I am simply inspired and found some free time in my hands. I also want to ask for suggestions about L and Harry's interactions, because sometimes I think cake shop is overdoing it a bit? What do you guys think?**

 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favourites. With more reviews and suggestions, the more inspirations and the faster updates.**

 _Guest: I have some vague idea most of them amusement from Ryuk and indifference from Rem. But since he's the King, they ought to respect him. And nope, Harry is immortal it's almost a curse. L is nothing more than a mere mortal as long as the 'bond' is not complete in fact *spoilers* Harry knew L is bound to die soon and their unexpected meeting is not as accidental as L thought. Harry opened his eyes for the first time in century after meeting L. I like Misa and I might give her a role since I whimsically made Harry as a blind model(though it will be later explained why when its so out of character of him) Yes, it will be like canon DN with Harry/L here and there and thanks for the review, feel free to asked questions and suggestions._

 _Mayamechan: here's the next chapter. Yeah, I kinda like turning L's logic upside down. Thanks for the review. Suggestions are always welcome._

 _Katsy17:Thanks for the review, feel free to suggest anything._


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: xDarkLightx kindly refreshed my memory that L actually told his name to Harry in the first chapter, I already rectified the mistake. I edited the first chapter...)

L kept telling himself that he's over thinking this. That there's absolutely nothing unusual about his meeting 'Hadrian', that it's not the person he's thinking of. It's been 17 years, there's no way he would looked exactly the same. There's just no way. He might be remembering it all wrong, it's just one meeting after all.

 _Yeah right..._

Who's he kidding? Eidetic memory with over 200 IQ is nothing to scoff at. The probability of that 'Hadrian' being Harry Potter's son is 89.9% the rest is the theory that there's at least three other people with the same face in the world as you.

 _Just how many times does a person encounter someone with the same face and same visual impairment? It's almost way too convenient to label it as coincidence._

 _If it's a mere coincidence, he might as well start labelling the mass heart attack of criminals all over the world as simple coincidence. Then he wouldn't have tried so hard. Easy, case closed._

L bit his thumb in frustration, just like every other time when a puzzle is in front of him but the missing pieces are eluding him and the remaining pieces are not falling into place. He wanted to know so badly and he's baffled at his own interest. He can freely admit that he can be single minded just like how he obsessively eat cake and sweets alone or when he finally decided that since he's decided to become a detective, he might as well become the best.

And now, he's single mindedly tackling the Kira case with more obsession and more risk than normal, he even employed the help of Japanese Police Force and showed his face and he's frustrated that he was forced to such drastic move, something he wouldn't do in other cases, but he needed their insight and especial, he needed a way to get close to Chief Yagami's son, Yagami Light.

He's gut instinct as a detective is telling him that Light is without a doubt Kira, but he's got no evidence to proved it to court or to anybody, but other than that it's quite easy. There are quite a few things that indicate that Light is Kira.

How confidential information that only higher ups know came to Kira's hand.

Just to be sure, he made Matt hacked the computer of Yagami household. Matt is the best hacker and he found traces of Light's amateurish(compared to Matt) attempt of hacking his father's computer, leaving traces that they easily found even if Light thought he completely erased all evidence.

Raye Penber died because he was forced to show his legit FBI I.D for some reason to Light during the bus jacking incident but he's got no way to prove that.

Light knew about the hidden cameras, and once again he doesn't have any evidence to prove that.

Hacking is illegal in any country so any evidence Matt obtained via hacking won't hold to any court in any country as a legitimate evidence. And even if it did count, it's too weak to proved Light beyond any doubts that he's Kira. He's running out of options, that's why he invited the Japanese Police Force even though he doesn't really need their help. He just needed to set the wheels in motion in order to make Light slipped.

That's why, for the life of him, he couldn't quite figure out why he was suddenly distracted by 'Hadrian'. It might be taking him longer than any other case he tackled before, but L is definitely getting there. He just needed irrefutable evidence that will hold to any court. But for some reason, instead of scheming and planning ahead, he found himself agreeing to meet Hadrian and eat cake in the hotel's own restaurant.

He just got a very frustrating day..! He is at the very least, entitled to a short break...!

He was so close to apprehending Kira if not for the sudden appearance of the second Kira. More reckless, more stupid and definitely morally unbalanced. He/she didn't even hesitate to kill innocent people live on television just to demonstrate his/her ability. Instead of being more frustrated, L took it all in stride. Instead he used it as an opportunity, he finally found the perfect excuse to call on Light and discreetly asked him for opinions hoping he'll somehow slipped.

To no avail... and now he just wanted to throw tantrums and eat cake... After he worked so hard on infiltrating To Oh University, this is beyond frustrating...

He found himself responding to Hadrian's call and he somehow found himself suggesting to just meet in the restaurant placed in the hotel he's currently staying at. It's stupid and reckless and for all L knew Hadrian is the second Kira.

Then he remembered that Hadrian the famous British blind model of a certain clothing line is just that, 'blind', even google provide that common knowledge, that Hadrian's visual impairment is in born, interestingly enough, his real name is not known to the public. Uncommon but not unusual especially for celebrities. Besides, everybody who's anybody were hiding their real names nowadays.

It's just that, L had to pinched himself just to forced him to stop hacking on the British Citizens files and searched everything there is to know about Hadrian, maybe just to prove that he's really related to the Wammy House's biggest sponsor. Nothing more.

Really...

It's not considered as stalking right? Right?

But it's definitely a violation of privacy of a private citizen who just happened to bumped him and just stubbornly insisted that he's definitely paying for the ruined sweets. There's nothing unusual about it, right? Hadrian is blind, and he definitely didn't know him and wouldn't recognized him anywhere and Hadrian it seemed is a very polite boy who seemed to take offence on causing such inconvenienced to anybody. There's no need to violate his privacy.

So L didn't end up hacking the British government files but as a compromised with his endless curiosity he still searched him in google. The available information to the public is interesting but somehow lacking. Hadrian is 17, exclusive model of Crumple-Horned Snorkack Corp. (Weird is an understatement. L thought) responsible for various food industries, resorts, hotels and finally, when they opened a clothing business a year ago, Hadrian is the first and only model. Despite the weird brand name 'Nargles' it was an instant hit and became internationally known in a short period of time, hence Hadrian's popularity because it is said that CHS Corp refuse to accept other model ever. Since most people loves gossip, they endlessly speculated that 'Nargles' clothing line's designer designed all the clothes for Hadrian only because he/she is obsessed with him, thus he refused other models. Some even speculated that Hadrian is the lover of the rich old man who owned the corporation and he wanted his lovers youthfulness immortalized because he's a pedophile.

Some even said that Hadrian is an android created by the said corporation and wanted to prove the company's superiority to technology when they made the information public someday. Because Hadrian has got to be the most beautiful person on Earth people refused to believe he's a mere mortal.

L was absolutely astounded. To think people got nothing better to do than make conspiracy theories about an exclusive model who only modelled for a single company despite his popularity. All the rave and rants and rumours about endless plastic surgery are rubbish, to L's own opinion. It's common sense, really. Why would Hadrian care about his physical appearance when he can't even see himself?!

The probability that Hadrian was given the opportunity to model in that corp. Is because he was connected to somebody who's somebody and he was picked due to his beautiful appearance is 95.5%. Occam's Razor "The simplest explanation is the right one" is applicable in this kind of situation. And L loves his logic and rationality too much to even consider those things.

What do people see on those teenager gossip rags will be forever beyond him. Instead of thinking about it too much, he just simply made an unusual reservation of the whole restaurant at 1:00am in the morning at the hotel he's currently staying at. As long as you start flashing money all around, the hotel employee won't ask question no matter how odd it is.

Not to be pessimistic, but the probability that this might be his last case is 67.9% because of the stunt he's been pulling lately, working side by side and rubbing elbows with his number one suspect without knowing the method or murder weapon of Kira is beyond suicidal, so blowing money for some unusual reservation for a peaceful cake and tea time with a famous blind model in an ungodly hour is nothing, it's about time he start relaxing anyway. Thinking of the approach and steps he had to take in order to discover the second Kira's identity is making L grumpy.

He doesn't even know where to start. The only clues are the forensic evidence of strands of hair and some crumbs and there's no way he could test every single person in Japan just to find the match. Aside from that, he also knows that the second Kira would like to meet the first Kira, hence the need for public exhibition, to catch the first Kira's attention.

"I can almost taste your frustration in the atmosphere, even if I can't see you, Mr.I-Love-Sweets-san..." A voice interrupted his internal musing and he almost jumped. He choose to seat near the glass window just to see Hadrian before he even come in but it seems like L was more immersed in his internal musings than he first thought. He didn't notice Hadrian and he even snuck up on him, something only few people can do.

L smiled in acknowledgement and belatedly realized that those amazingly beautiful emerald green eyes were deceptively unseeing. He cleared his throat and said "Well, I know you insist on buying me sweets but I assure you, I can afford to buy as much as I want."

The soft smile of the boy was transformed into a full blown smile and the difference is astounding L almost choke on air, Hadrian is beautiful before, now he's breathtaking. L was almost glad that Hadrian can't see him because L definitely lost his composure and he's almost sure that he's gaping at the model's face. How unseemly.

"I can 'see' that, in a manner of speaking of course. I mean, this is no low end hotel and restaurant and you just whimsically reserved it at this time just for tea and cake, Mr.I-Love-Sweets-san." Hadrian said, the serene smile was unseeingly directed at L.

Just then a cart full of expensive tea set, a three tiered cake stand consist of finger sandwiches, strawberry and chocolate shortcakes, cupcakes and crumpets was diligently set by the server on the table.

"Don't call me that..." L said grumpily.

Hadrian chuckled "Well, I don't know what to call you and you don't seem like the type to share your name with a stranger. I guess I ought to respect you as this country befitted, eh? So, ojii-san alright with you?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

L liked seeing that kind of expression on the boy's face, even though the boy is blatantly teasing him. "Don't call me that..." L snapped, but the boy just laughed. A laugh that sound like music to his ears, its so clear, so vibrant and so full of life, L could get lost listening to the sound.

"So ojii-san, I want to compliment you for the perfect English afternoon tea. Darjeeling tea, expensive tea sets..." Hadrian said while his hands were wandering the table stroking the tea cups and about to pour his own tea. La had a half mind of snatching the tea pot from his hands and pour the tea himself because he was worried that he might pour the hot tea on himself. But he stopped himself because it was clear with the practice movements and graceful ease that Hadrian is used to serving himself. His respect for the boy had gone up a notch for his apparent independence and not letting his impairment to hinder him "and unusual amount of sweets, finger sandwiches are almost an afterthought in your consideration for me, it seems. At the rate you're going, even if I am Kira and you're a criminal, I wouldn't even bother writing your name, you're doing a good job yourself in neglecting your health." The tone of his voice is clearly amused.

(A/N: xDarkLightx kindly refreshed my memory that L actually told his name to Harry in the first chapter, I already rectified the mistake. I edited the first chapter...)

"Ryuzaki... Ryuzaki will do. Not ojii-san or that other weird name..." L said.

"Okay." The boy said cheerfully. They drink tea and eat the snacks in silence.

"Y'know, Amane Misa-chan got a secret boyfriend named Tsuki from To Oh Uni." Hadrian suddenly said from out of the blue.

"I'm not into gossip." L said, he enjoyed Hadrian's company, a guy who doesn't remarked his unusual posture, looks and way of sitting and a person who definitely doesn't pry, though he was caught off guard by the sudden topic.

"I thought the whole Japan loves Misa-Misa? That's a reliable gossip you know. Ah, but I might've been mistaken, it's written as Tsuki but read as Raito. Heh, Kanji can be pretty confusing for foreigners like me. Anyway, I must go..." Hadrian said.

"Rai...to..." L mumbled in shock and recognition. It's not a very common name, that's for sure, and somebody from To Oh, can't be another coincidence. He suddenly whipped his head on Hadrian's direction currently on the process of getting up and preparing to leave. Then L knows, instinctively that Hadrian didn't randomly spout a gossip about Amane Misa.

He got up and grabbed Hadrian's wrist but he doesn't know what to say or what to ask. "You know, the silly naive Alice will always follow the fast and cunning white rabbit no matter what. Why not follow the silly and slow moving Alice instead of chasing the sly rabbit? They're going in the same place anyway..." Hadrian said cryptically with a smile and he walked away.

L processed and commits the riddle like words on his mind. Then he finally he realized that Hadrian is leaving him riddles as clues...

 _He knows something!_

L ran to the exit, Hadrian should still be there. It's not like he can run or something, he's blind. There's no valet at this time so he should be on the parking lot if he went with an escort or chauffer. L's skin was bitten by the cold air as he ran but Hadrian is nowhere to be found.

Hadrian disappeared...

A/N: Thanks for reading..! Thank you guys for the love the follows the favourites and the reviews. Oh yes, especially the reviews...! You guys rock, and keep in mind that you guys are the reason why I'm updating. More reviews, more chapters..!

Constructive criticisms and suggestions are always welcome. If you have any questions, I'm more than willing to share spoilers. Lol.

Special thanks to:

Angel4EverLostInLife

Mayamechan

PenguinBandit523

PerdidoKitsune

Kat1316

TouchoftheWind

KatieMarrie

R.A Cross

For the love and for the reviews, thank you so much.


	4. Chapter 4

" _Why?! Why are you leaving?! Why are you not coming back...? and, why do I have to forget? Please... don't do this..." The 7 years old L's voice is so full of anguish and hurt that Harry almost reconsidered his decision..._

 _Almost..._

 _But its not like he had a choice, the first time he met L in the Wammy House, he couldn't stay away. He found reasons to visit as often as possible and see L. He even started holding decent conversations with him. He also brought some expensive sweets when he found out that L adored them, lately he even started making sweets as a new hobby and bringing his homemade sweets himself._

 _It's been years since he made sweets. He's a great cook even when he was mortal. But as years go by with house elves and nosy but overprotective descendants of his friends started taking care of all of his needs, their argument being 'you're visually impaired so how can you do it yourself?' with a tone that reminds him of Hermione, so he just put his arms up in a mock surrender and let them do whatever they like when he was in the mortal realm... which is most of the time unless there's war or mass genocide and the souls need sorting._

 _He and L despite the obvious age difference grew close even if he sometimes feel like a pedophile for pursuing L at such a young age. His argument for himself is that 'love' (he cringed at the word as if it was something vile) takes time to grow and the earlier he established his existence with L, the better. Then maybe, when L comes of age, he can pursue him properly._

 _It sounds so logical and easy..._

 _In theory..._

 _But as weeks passed, he even started divulging bits and pieces of his inner self, his fears and his secrets to L. Then the usually logical and rational L started to show more emotions, became more open with himself. He thought everything was going smoothly. But it seems like the bond is pulling L harder than he thought, or L is just too mature that he bypassed their age difference and started to 'love' him in a totally non-platonic way and the bond evolved slowly..._

 _But they can't..._

 _L is barely 8 years old physically despite his mental and emotional maturity. If they completely established the bond now, L will never age and mature physically. He had to wait longer and L had to forget. There's no other choice but obliviating those few blissful months from L's memory._

 _Harry can confidently admit that those few short months had been his happiest ever since he was born. It's not just the pull of the bond either. L is a very fascinating child in more ways than one and he only had to wait a decade and a few years. He can certainly endure and watch L bloom into a fine man from the sidelines and it's for the best..._

 _For the first time, Harry opened his eyes in front of a mortal in more than two centuries with nothing to do with his duties as a Master of Death. It's just a selfish wish, to gaze at L's face for the last time before he erased his memories._

 _Harry almost staggered back in sadness and disappointment when he finally did... Not because of L's look or his awful posture. To harry L would always be perfect. But because L's life span is not a very long one. Certainly below average and as he mentally computes the numbers on his head, he concluded that L was meant to live only a little over 24 years old..._

 _Awfully short even for a non-magic folk and the saddest thing is he had no way to know for sure if L will die of disease or by accident. He had to re-establish himself at L's life before that happens. Harry can't lose him no matter what._

 _And so with unshakeable resolve, harry spelled L to sleep and proceed to erase those precious memories, not even noticing that he was crying the whole time and Wammy is just watching sadly in the doorway..._

 **Year 20XX**

Once again, L is biting his thumb in frustration while watching the surveillance camera in the Yagami household. He's running out of time and sooner or later he would have to remove those cameras, out of courtesy from Chief Yagami who's currently stressed with all the suspicion. He knows Kira is Raito and it's not because of arrogance and not because he's incapable of admitting he's wrong.

But right now, his frustration didn't stem out from his inability of procuring evidence but from the enigma called Hadrian. It's been more than 20 hours and he hadn't slept a wink since they saw each other the night before. Although sleepless night is quite normal for him, it's been almost four days since he last slept.

After last night, when he came to pay for the special service catered to him and Hadrian, he was bewildered because the manager claimed that it was already paid for and he frowned in thought. Hadrian really did end up treating him and an expensive treat at that. He can afford that pricey treat definitely, but Hadrian is only a boy. He pocketed his credit card while deep in thought and walked away.

His mind is still running a mile a minute. He asked Matt to hack the British Government files for Hadrian and any minute he'll be contacting him and his curiosity will be sated. L tried to reason to himself that he found Hadrian suspicious, that's why he's violating the boy's privacy. Theorising and discarding ideas every minute that Hadrian might be an accomplice or he's got some knowledge about the culprit, but for the life of him, he just can't find it in him to be wary of Hadrian.

On the contrary, there's a nagging voice at the back of his head pushing him to get to know Hadrian, a weird flutter in his stomach and some thumping on his chest that for a minute he's afraid that Kira had got ahold of his name and face and now utilizing his killing method that still remain elusive to L. He is a very logical person, but the way Kira kills is definitely beyond the realm of normal, but L is keeping an open mind and thinking outside of the box.

Once again, his thoughts are wandering to Hadrian and his 'riddle'... L can only conclude that the white rabbit is Kira or Raito, but the Alice is definitely Misa. It's not much of a riddle but a straight-faced clue shouting at him that Misa is the second Kira.

Utilizing his contacts in the modelling agency, L needs to procure a hair from Misa then test it if it matched with the one on the videotaped that the second Kira boldly sent to a tv station. It was honestly giving him a headache when somebody with morals lower than Kira got the ability to kill the same as him. The second Kira had no qualms to kill innocent people. Not that he will praise what Kira's doing in a hundred years but at the very least, Kira like to pretend he's some sort of god of justice while second Kira doesn't even have that.

That's when it all comes back to the plausible conclusion that Hadrian is suspicious as well as dangerous if it turns out that Misa is really the second Kira and L had the gut feeling that the test will be positive and it will all come back to Hadrian having something to do with it, but as much as it pains him, it's the only logical conclusion.

Hadrian is a stranger. They only met twice. But he can freely admit that he was drawn to him and he inexplicably feel like he had known Hadrian for a very long time, which is ridiculous, because he for obvious reasons, couldn't have met him before let alone get to know him to the point of not feeling wary of him, because L is a suspicious person by nature. It comes with the personality he already had before he came to live in the Wammy house and heightened by being a detective for years.

He was intimately close to the truth of human nature and he only became more wary until he avoid contact altogether and becomes a recluse, interacting only to people from the same orphanage or people he investigated beforehand. In L's defence, he had been a wanted Detective internationally as Eraldo Coil, Deneuve or L and as they said, you're not being paranoid when people are really out to get you.

So being inexplicably drawn to Hadrian is strange...

His internal ramblings were interrupted when Watari put a slice of cake in saucer in front of him accompanied by tea and sugar cubes. He didn't notice that it was already 10pm. Chief Yagami and the others went home hours ago and he didn't even notice. He absent-mindedly put some strawberry shortcake in his mouth and as the taste exploded in his mouth, he straightened in shock...

L was assaulted by the feelings of nostalgia and he got a nagging feeling in his mind that he's forgetting something really important. As soon as he tasted the cake, he whipped his head so fast he almost fell from the couch he's perching on.

"Watari, where did you get this?!" L asked urgently.

"From the nice young man you had a tea with the other night..." Watari said calmly with a serene smile that L hadn't seen in his face for a very long time.

The strawberry shortcake taste good, really good. L prided himself to be a strawberry cake connoisseur, although he might not have some eidetic memory in taste, he definitely remembers the taste of every brand of cake that he ate all over the world. The cake in front of him and apparently from Hadrian is really good and yet he can't remember the brand or the shop it's been bought from, after all he's been eating every single brand of strawberry shortcakes in Japan for months now and yet he can't remember what brand it is but he's got the weirdest feeling that he already ate that particular cake before and its triggering something from him that he couldn't quite grasped.

Then there's Watari... When did Watari started accepting hand-outs from strangers, given how dangerous their lives had been as of late? Even way before the Kira case, they never go around accepting things from stranger. And yet...

"You know Hadrian..." It's not a question and Watari just kept smiling at him not confirming or denying the statement and he frowned in suspicion because Watari is not elaborating. They had been in this dangerous profession for more than ten years and Watari wouldn't get careless and randomly accept cakes from other people.

To sum it up, Watari knew Hadrian and not just some passing acquaintance either if he trusted him enough to feed L the cake Hadrian gave him. L narrowed his eyes at Watari. "How do you know him?"

Instead of answering the question, Watari kept smiling and said "Trust your instincts, L."

L opened his mouth to retort when his personal phone vibrated on his pocket. Seeing that it's Matt he answered the call.

"Hello?"

" _Hey L, there's something weird about this Hadrian person. His whole name is Hadrian Potter as registered in the British government but his files are top secret..."_

"And?" L frowned thoughtfully, his mind thinking why would somebody's name be a top secret. It could only be few reasons, some of them more unlikely than the other like being a government agent or a government asset.

" _I had to tread carefully and there's only so much file I can dig into without triggering red flags, seriously L, his files are so heavily protected that probably digging deeper and getting caught can cause an international incident. I dug up a few information but not everything."_

"That's fine, just send me the file. Thanks Matt." L cut the call and sighed, while opening his e-mail. It looks like it's not as easy as he thought. But for some reason he felt giddy and excited at the prospect of the mystery and he can't wait to unravel Hadrian.

If Watari trusted him, Hadrian is probably not dangerous, but he still can't discount the fact that he's definitely related to Kira case and he concluded that Watari is not going to say anything more. Watari rarely withheld information from him, and it could only mean a few things. The first one is that Watari is testing him to find out more on his own, something he did often when he was a kid and in training. The second one is that Watari respects the privacy of the third party and he won't go around disclosing personal information. Or third, Watari is deliberately egging his interest for one reason or another.

While lost in contemplation, L receive the e-mail containing Hadrian's information

Name: Hadrian Potter Age:16

Nationality: British Birthdate: July 31, 19XX Birthplace: Wales

Father: Lord James Potter (deceased)

Duke of Lancaster

Mother: Lady Lily Potter (deceased)

Duchess of Lancaster

 _(Matt: No matter how much I dug through the decease files and old newspaper, they won't elaborate how Hadrian's parents died. It's like it's been hushed up and that's suspicious because even though they're not active in the high society circles, they're still prominent citizens.)_

Currently living in London and currently working as a part time model.

Graduated from an elite boarding school in Scotland

 _(Matt: Again, no records or even name of the said boarding school but it definitely exist because some of the files I stumbled upon digging contained names of heir of other nobility like Hadrian, again weird, because the name of the school itself is not listed. So i'm manually searching all boarding school in Scotland for nobility but so far no luck.)_

Guardian: Lord Franklin Longbottom

Marquess of Suffolk

Guardian: Lady Luna Artemis Lovegood (cousin of Lord Franklin)

Countess of Whitmore and owner of Crumple-Horned Snorkack Corp.

 _(Hadrian is quite popular in England and his visual impairment is again not something recorded, I gathered he came from old money so he probably got some private doctor or something because I can't find medical record. Who would've thought that he's part of England's nobility, his fans definitely won't see that coming a mile away...)_

L rolled his eyes in amusement 'ofcourse they'll never saw that coming. Hadrian's fans is still convinced that either he's a very advanced A.I or he's an E.T.' Though the files itself is not as useful as he thought, at the very least, he got some mildly useful information.

His phone rang once, indication of an e-mail. L opened the message without looking at the sender thinking it was Matt.

 _ **Tomorrow 2pm in Shibuya, Serikawa Bldg. 4**_ _ **th**_ _ **floor. I have a photo shoot. If you're free let's meet and let's have tea afterwards... See ya=)**_

L couldn't help the slight twitching of his lips upwards in amusement. He's coming alright and Hadrian is so sure that he's coming. And if L felt a flutter in his stomach and some irregular thumping in his heart, he brushed it off as eating too much sweets...

A/N:

Oh, I know it's quite late. I've been busy. Constructive Criticisms are always welcome and once again, forgive my grammar for English is not my native language. Suggestions are pretty much welcome. I'm quite at loss on how, when and where they will interact so if anybody got any ideas, please share it with me...! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing..!

Thanks you for the favourites, follows and reviews..! Especial thanks to:

xDarklightx

Mayamechan

Pri-chan 1410

KatieMarrie

R.A Cross

Mattcun

D4rkf0x

Lady Kaiki

Angel-Hime-Chan

Emarii Xirriga

Arleria

darkangel9872005

FleurSuoh

Justaislinn

Jgood27

v.l.e.l

Tamashiyuki

Allen94

Animelover5008

Kat1316

BadAssSeme

Buttfacemcbuttfa

MythNepthys

KiraRiku

Noxaura Cille

Em

Guest

Kelly01.2

god of all

SeleneAlice

Once again, thank you...!


	5. Chapter 5

**Review responses:**

 **Justaislinn** : Oh yeah, I didn't research that one thoroughly, thanks for the correction. And about the obliviation, maybe it still depends? When Voldemort and Peter tortured Bertha Jorkins in GoF they found the obliviated memories when Barty Crouch Senior repeatedly obliviated her, also the reason why she's forgetful. Then there's Morphin Gaunt, that Tom modified his memories to frame him with the murder of Tom Riddle sr. But his years of stay in Azkaban made him remember when Dumbledore went to see him when Dumbledore is investigating and collecting memories of Tom's. Maybe it's torture or shock in canon? Thanks for the review.

 **Aladdinina Magi, Silvermane1 and LunaSunFlowerLily** : Thanks for reading and reviewing...!

 **Guest 1 and 2** : Thanks for reading, Light and Ryuk will definitely make an appearance.

 **MizuSage** : Thanks for reading and leaving review, I hope this update is good enough.

 **Sn0wdeath** : Sorry for the slow updates and thanks for reading and reviewing the story.

 **Icewaker22** : Hah, I like to imagine that too especially Ryuk scratching his head when Harry banned the apples.

 **god of all** : so sorry for the slow updates but thanks for the review

 **xDarkLightx** : Thanks for reading and reviewing...

 **Tamha** : Thanks for the interest and the review, probably compare to others, this fic is new.

 **R.A Cross** : Thanks for the review...

 **Azamariasp** : Thanks for the review and I'll do my best to make it even better.

 **Fleursuoh** : Yep, definitely Luna.. Heh, I just like the idea that even if Harry is not as close to her as he did with Ron or Hermione, there's still the special bond, even in canon there are times that only Luna managed to cheer him up so.

 **Chapter 5:**

For the longest time, Harry wanted to hate his mentor Albus Dumbledore, but he had been contemplating about it for two centuries already. He's way past the point of blaming the only grandfather figure of his life as a mortal. Because really, he understood...

Dumbledore had loved him as the grandson he never had, and he always thought it was because Lily and James had been his favoured student back in their day. He's way past the point of lashing out against Dumbledore's defenceless portrait. He grew up and he understood that twice in Dumbledore's long life, he had been given two world altering choices.

His own happiness or the good of the world...

Twice he chose the latter...

When he was in his teens he was faced with the choice of being with Gellert Grindlewald, the German Dark Lord and Dumbledore's love of his life. He left Grindlewald to do the right thing and more than 50 years later he was forced to stop him and endured the pain of bringing him to Nurmengard himself. He could've run away but he didn't. Dumbledore never found anybody to replace Grindlewald and spent the rest of his life alone in Hogwarts teaching then becoming the Headmaster.

The second time is choosing between saving the world from the most vicious Dark Lord for centuries over giving Harry a cursed existence. Of course Dumbledore choose saving the world over Harry, his grandson in all things that mattered, but it took Harry decades to finally accept that. Just like how it took two centuries to forgive Tom Riddle.

It is true that time can heal everything, because despite his immortality, people forgets and in his case, his empathy and apathy becomes mixed up and somewhere along the years, he learned to show empathy to anything and everything, because Harry came to understood that everything happens for a reason, one way or another.

Then being apathetic to anything and everything despite having a complete understanding of why's and how's. War happens for a reason, people died for a reason and life is not fair for a reason, and yet Harry couldn't care less beyond understanding these things. He's not allowed to interfere and mess with the natural order. People lived and died for a reason, he understood and he empathized but at the same time, he doesn't care or maybe he just learned not to care.

Centuries later, Harry started funding orphanages, and his best friends descendants would have everybody believed that he was doing it because he was a genuinely kind person, born with a good heart and something that not even time could ever take away from him.

He had always been a kind person, they said...

He had always been selfless, they said...

He only knows how to care about others but not himself, they said...

It is written all over his friends journal over the years, to be passed down, so that they would know how to care for him in the future, for the next decade, to the next century and maybe millenniums. They even swore unbreakable vow amongst themselves and before their inheritance, their sons, grandsons and great grandsons are forced to do the same to ensure that he'll never be alone or else they'll get disowned.

At first it made Harry guilty, and then angry, because they were partly at fault, then finally at peace and content. He will never be alone for all eternity.

He knows himself that it's another form of atonement. All of it really. Everybody would attest to his kindness and pure heart, a genuinely nice person who spent millions of galleons a year donating in countless orphanages. But really, it's nothing noble or good like being genuinely compassionate about poor orphans, though he can certainly sympathized, he was an orphan himself, raised by magic-hating relatives, but that's beside the point.

It's just a penance. He vanquished Voldemort or Tom Marvolo Riddle, his own soul brother(nothing fancy like soulmate, it's just that once in a while people found another person so in tune with them, just like James and Sirius). Tom's soul had been too broken to feel the pull when Harry was born and Harry only felt pain in their connection on his teenage years. Voldemort died on his own hand. Harry felt incomplete ever since.

So really, all those donations are for assuaging his guilt. Voldemort might have been the very epitome of evil, but he was not born that way. Tom is just another victim of the cruel world that they lived in. His mother died giving birth and he was left in an orphanage, bullied for being different with his beautiful face and acute intelligence and later, belittled in Hogwarts for being a no-name wizard despite of his brilliance.

Tom grew bitter and ambitious, and what made him different is that he was intelligent and brilliant enough to have it all and take revenge and lashed out in the world in the process. Tom just wanted to fight for something he believed in and at the same time showing his superiority, but he eventually lost himself.

When Harry met Wammy, he started contemplating about what if's. If only Tom had been born and nourished in this kind of environment, he would have been brilliant and he would've changed the world, just like all of the potentials residing on that very same orphanage right now.

Harry sighed, he tend to get maudlin from time to time. Before he could delve further into his thoughts, and psychoanalyzed every interesting human he came across, he got up form reading and decided to bake strawberry cake.

Everything happens for a reason...

Harry met his other half. Harry met L. L who's destined to die in his early twenty's...

Death warned him that he can't directly interfere when he finally found out the reason. Harry even went as far as giving L some vaccine for Diabetes invented by a muggleborn(Because magical people never get inflicted by muggle disease like Diabetes or Cancer, most magical dies early from stupidity) decades ago but it can't be marketed in the muggle world for obvious reasons (magical ingredients). The way L eat sweets, Diabetes is not that farfetched as a reason for dying early...

" _Your teeth will rot if you eat that much sweet." Harry said amusedly while watching 7 years old L eating cakes after cakes._

" _The orphanage have their own dentist, we could even drop by three times a day, so unlikely..." L said._

" _You'll die from Diabetes, at the amount you're eating..." Harry said in hopes that L would start eating at least some healthy foods._

" _Just like how vegetarians lived forever, I'm sure..." L retorted, his tone dripping with sarcasm._

 _Okay, I'm speechless, he got me there and he certainly had a point. "I'm serious." Harry said._

 _L simply rolled his eyes and said "Hah, even the most healthy person die, when they met an unfortunate accident even by simply walking down the street. The probability of me dying through natural causes is approximately around 23%, people die every day and more often than not, it's not because of disease or old age..." L said wisely._

 _Of course, Harry knew that very well. He IS the Master of Death after all. Life is not fair by all means but to hear it from L's 7 years old mouth is like being doused of ice cold water. L is way too mature for his age, Harry never asked, and L only implied in not so many words that his life before Wammy found him is not exactly 'ideal', and L saying the facts of life bluntly like that only drove home the fact that L already lost his childhood innocence._

" _Oh, Merlin...! You're such a cynical brat...!" Harry said jokingly, his lips were upturned in amusement._

" _Merlin? As in the warlock of King Arthur?" L asked with his all too eager for knowledge tone that Harry can already imagine L's face without seeing it._

Harry is lost in his thoughts in his memories of 7 years old L and he was only jolted in attention by the ward alerting him that three people apparated on his front gate. He didn't worry though, it was probably some people from the 'family', as he'd like to call them. It took around two minutes to reach him, and during the first 30 seconds he activated the sealing runes around his eyes.

As much as he was tempted to see the family he had known so well after his best friends died, he never unsealed his eyesight in front of another human being for centuries, except for L and it was out of necessity, because L is his other half and he have to know how much time ha have.

He can move around just fine without eyesight. He used his magic to sense his surrounding and it was as good as having visions except without colours. He can also perceive people's mood or if somebody is lying or nervous, it took him decades and a lot of help from Luna to get the hang of it and now, he's doing it instinctively. But the first century, he had been more clumsy than Tonks ever been and that's saying something, because Tonks always manage to stumble at her own feet in a perfectly smooth road.

"Oh, another strawberry cake? You've been baking every single day ever since you came to Japan. And you what? Gave only a single one to L, and feed us the rest you're not satisfied with?"Luna Artemis, already is her forties but still looked like late twenties asked amusedly.

"Yeah, it has to be perfect..." Harry said with a fond smile, and absently stroking the touch pad of the oven.

"Mate, gotta hand it to you-"

"-your diligence in pursuing L-"

"-is so awe inspiring-"

"-we're so touched."

"We've never seen you-"

"-this passionate before-"

"you're usually passive-"

"-and pretty much apathetic-"

"-most of the time, so I guess-"

"-he's good for you..."

The 18 years old twins, Gideon and Favian inherited Fred and George's way of finishing each other sentences, and sometimes, he was tempted to 'see' them, just to prove himself that they're not really his own Fred and George, but only George's grandsons.

George had never been the same when Fred died in the Final Battle of Hogwarts, but he still kept going with their Jokeshop along with Lee Jordan and unsurprisingly, Teddy Lupin. He is a son of a marauder so, he was instinctively good with pranks.

"Well, they all said that the easiest way to a man's heart is through his stomach..." Harry said defensively. If the taste didn't satisfy him again, he'll feed it to them. So great timing.

"I may not be a medical student-"

"-but the easiest way through a man's heart-"\

"-it's through the sternum-"

"-if I remember correctly..."

"It's a muggle saying." Luna said, and then enthusiastically explains what it means while Harry tuned them out.

"Why are you guys here anyway? Frank already dropped by yesterday." Harry asked curiously, it's not like they actually decide shift like aurors, but they dropped by turns and there's a pattern.

"Mate, isn't obvious? We're here to-"

"-laugh at you because Aunt Luna-"

"-Already got it in her head that-"

"-It's your first date, with a muggle no less-"

"-so she's like, deciding where you will go-"

"-what you'll wear-"

"-even tips for appropriate conversation-"

"-because quidditch team-"

"-and prank materials is a no-no-"

"-according to Aunt Luna anyway."

"Okay, shut up, both of you. I know you're planning to take L to our company studio to see Misa and I don't want to know the details. Grandma used to say when it comes to your trouble magnet tendencies, all bets are off and it's better off to be blissfully ignorant..." Luna said sternly.

"Now, let's start with clothes, first date's first impression is everything..." Harry gulped in fear, and shivered sinisterly. Harry swore that for better or worse, L will be dating him at the end of the day, just so he could avoid this torture...

xXx

L actually didn't know what to expect when he showed up on the address that Hadrian sent him. He had been restless and he can't sleep, and he didn't even do anything productive, aside from watching Light's surveillance camera when the said teen was asleep last night. There's also some weird fluttering on his stomach. He should probably visit his Doctor about that.

He tried to convince himself that the restlessness is the product of his excitement of finally getting a solid lead, and NOT from anticipation of seeing Hadrian. When that failed, he tried to convince himself that it's actually because of the delicious strawberry cake, and he might've been mildly successful in accepting that excuse.

He had Watari drive him in front of the building, and now that he's in front of it, all the self delusions about wanting lead and eating cake flew out the window, he's excited to see Hadrian. He finally admitted to himself that for the first time, in his twenty-four years of existence, he became attracted to someone, and doesn't have anything to do with the case he's currently working on.

L had always thought he was asexual...

He had never been attracted to another guy before, or another human being for that matter. He didn't know if he was happy or what with that knowledge. And he's internally freaking out because Hadrian is only 16. Does that make him a pedophile?

Legal age of consent in Japan is 13 and forbids sex under 18. L internally freaked out when his mind automatically supplied the knowledge and the implications of possible sex in the future.

But wait, Hadrian is British right?

In 2001, the law was amended to clarify the situation and confirm that the age of consent was **16** for all acts (only a person aged **18** or older can be punished for having sex with a 14-15 year old).

L stumbled on the way to the elevator in mortification. He's definitely NOT thinking of Hadrian and him in British isles doing that. L closed his eyes and tried to compose himself, he had to concentrate. Despite Wammy's connection to Hadrian, he's still a lead and probably the biggest lead he'll ever have.

When the elevator ding's to fourth floor, L opened his eyes. He's back to being his calm and collected self, and effectively tuning out his personal interest in Hadrian, his goal today is to get leads, not get distracted by a potential criminal, no matter how minuscule that may be, with the information that L suspected Hadrian possessed, it's hard to tone down suspicion.

Even if Hadrian is giving away information and riddles as clues, it's still highly suspicious and even if he's not really one of the Kira, L can't help but think that there's got to be a catch somewhere. Like L is being manipulated or and he can't see the person behind them yet. If Hadrian is part of the supposed manipulation, then L is definitely willing to dived head–on the trap.

At first, L suspected that this is one of Light's complicated ploys, but discovered that Light and Hadrian never met, not even minimal contact. Then L started analyzing the probability that this might be a waste of time, because L is already a hundred percent convinced that Light is Kira, he just need the evidence and the method of murder to stick to the court.

As L' mind analyzed all the facts of the Kira case, he arrived on the studio with crates and other equipments for photoshoot. Misa-Misa is doing solo shots, posing in different ways to highlight the clothes she's wearing.

L can't help but think that this sweet and naive teen could have the stomach of the second Kira, but he learned earlier on in this career that appearance can be deceiving, and if what Hadrian implied that Misa and Light is actually dating, maybe Misa is actually getting manipulated? So many possibilities, so little evidence, and theories with only minimal credibility, like the fact that Misa actually went to see Light in his university a week ago but the meeting is very brief and Misa left immediately according to eye witnesses.

"OK, that's a wrap..! Hari-san, it's your turn..." Somebody shouted and it took a few seconds to realize that Hari-san is Hadrian, Japanese people probably can't pronounce Hadrian properly.

As always, Hadrian is so breathtaking. Even some minor studio helper stopped what they were doing to watch Hadrian's shoot and almost everybody is silent except the photographer, clearly used to shoot with Hadrian, describing every minuscule detail of the pose, the parts of his body that he had to expose and all.

Everybody is mesmerized, and they can't help but think that even if those eyes are unseeing, it's still unbelievably beautiful, like chrome diopside not emeralds like he first thought. Emeralds pale in comparison.

L didn't notice that he was as mesmerized as everybody else. He only snapped out of it when the photographer yelled "That's a wrap...!"

Somebody gave Hadrian's white cane back and he started walking slowly towards L, and he wonders how Hadrian knew or if it's a coincidence. "Hadrian..." L called out and Hadrian smiled.

Hadrian tugged at his long sleeved. "Let's go to my dressing room." And he started walking away, while using his white cane as guide.

L instinctively grabbed Hadrian's elbow and said "I'll walk you." He had never been nice to elderly or disable, and never went out of his way to help them but to the detective, helping Hadrian out comes to him naturally, and he just read the sign on the doors they passed through.

The found a door with a sign of Male Dressing Room and promptly entered. The model immediately sat on the comfortable sofa and indicated L to do the same. "I'll ask my assistant to get some tea and cake..." for some reason it seems like Hadrian knew the magic word cake to peak his interest, and his lips twitched in amusement.

L perched in his usual position and got straight to the point. "Tell me everything you know, Hadrian."

"That's quite a broad question. I know lot of things, like baking cake and cooking..." Hadrian said.

"Don't play with me, you know what I mean and you know what I want..." L said sternly, not even dropping a hint that all he wanted today is spend time with Hadrian eating cake and drinking tea, work have to come first. It sucks...

"Okay... you're so uptight..." Then Hadrian seemed to be contemplating something... "I'll tell you Kira's method of killing, on one condition..." Hadrian's tone suddenly became serious.

 _This is it._ L thought.

"What condition?" L tried not to fidget and sound nervous, because he had a weird feeling that Hadrian can actually sense it. Money is not a problem, depends on the price, L can pull through and pay, but based on Matt's information, Hadrian definitely don't need the money. So when Hadrian finally stated his condition, L was not so sure he heard properly because it's the last thing on his mind.

"Go out with me..."

A/N:

MERRY X-MAS and thanks for reading...! Reviews and constructive criticisms is the best gift I'll ever receive this holiday season...!


End file.
